narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikizaki Hyuga
Shikizaki Hyuga A.K.A the Elemental Killer. Born in the Leaf Village but kidnapped by Kumo, he lived a rigorous life developing him into the shinobi he is today. Studying under the finest tutelage Kumo had to offer, accessing the vast stores of knowledge they had stolen/observed from the Hyuga from their own subterfuge or during the 4th Shinobi World War, Shikizaki had rapidly grown since young under their guidance. For a long time he had refined his skills, making use of his Byakugan and his unnaturally huge chakra reserves to train day and night in as many arts as he can master. Being subjected to many trial "experiments" on the limits of the human body, Shikizaki has only grown stronger. From age 15 onwards, he decided to gain an additional source of income rather than relying on the Raikage's generosity. As such, he used his subterfuge and expertise to claw his way up the black market ladder, eventually becoming their leader. After several years, he managed to acquire the Stone of Gelel from the edges of the market, and mastered its use. Remaining loyal to the Raikage, the black market in Kumo has since only engaged in the trade of obscure materials with other countries, using the drug trade to keep Kumo one step ahead of other countries. Appearance A very aloof Hyuga, Shikizaki looks as if he couldn't be bothered with practically anything, as if he views them all as a joke. Though he possesses an aura of power, it is imposing only when he wills it to be. Shikizaki commonly wears loose clothing to conceal his strong and powerful muscles. Personality Humorous and can't be serious at times. He views most situations as beneath his concern, and laughs at everything that is unrelated to him, his training, or his missions. He challenges enemies and provokes people very often, even the Raikage, but it is often for the sake of humour. In combat, he goes insane and maniacal, like an unpredictable newbie. Shikizaki often uses his clones and crazy speed to execute commonly suicidal manoeuvres, which throws his enemy off guard. He laughs uncontrollably when executing attacks, like Bruce Lee whenever he delivers a punch. This is to prevent enemies from detecting the sound of clones dispersing, and the traps he might be laying throughout the battlefield. Background Shikizaki was from Konoha before he was kidnapped by Kumo in secret. From the branch family, he would have not amounted to anything if he lived in Konoha. However, since the Bird Cage Seal had not been applied yet, as Shikizaki was barely born, he would have a bright future in Kumo. Kumo Intelligence Specialists then proceeded to train Shikizaki to be the ultimate ninja. They saw a talent in the Hyuga that they believe was wasted in Konoha, and decided to train him the best they can. While he was growing, they applied seals on him, which converted chakra channelled by his teachers into his own chakra. This forcibly expanded chakra in Shikizaki's chakra circulatory system since young, forcing it to grow unnaturally and adapt to the increased amount of chakra in Shikizaki's chakra system. This increased his normal, minuscule chakra to Jounin levels when he was merely 4 years old, where they then began minor training. Creating super loose clothing, they told Shikizaki that he had to use the Leaf Concentration Practice to release chakra from all parts of his body to keep his clothing on himself. Simultaneously, they had him live in a treehouse (which could only be scaled by Tree Climbing Jutsu), and a lake around his living quarters, requiring that he walk across water as his daily livelihood. As he did so, the Jounin still passively channelled chakra to expand upon Shikizaki to expand his reserves continually. Soon enough, when Shikizaki was 6, the Jounin had insufficient chakra to effectively expand Shikizaki's reserves, and they then requested the Raikage herself and other shinobi with massive reserves (such as jinchuuriki chakra, chakra from massively powerful users, or stored chakra from the old containment of Bijuu) to support the Chakra Transfer seal. At this point, it was clear that Shikizaki had Kage levels worth of reserves, and was capable of massive feats, though Shikizaki himself did not know - he was too preoccupied with living life as a child, the daily loose clothing, tree climbing and water walking having enhanced his chakra control to an extreme extent as he played regular children's games such as catching with Jounin Sensei (Taijutsu masters in particular). Shikizaki's house had also moved, with the water being filled with much more turbulence than normal to enhance his control. Soon enough, he reached the age of 7, where he could begin his Shinobi education. Being privately tutored by the Jounin, his extremely strong foundation allowed him to master most jutsu nigh instantly. After a few training sessions, his Byakugan activated, and his training accelerated exponentially as he could see the Chakra Flow in people, allowing him to practice and mimic the chakra flow to master techniques. He was taught to begin elemental chakra training at that age, and it turned out that his affinity was Lightning and Wind. He was also taught to use shadow clones to accelerate his learning curve, and he trained with multiple Taijutsu masters to enhance his speed and reflexes. He learned a huge amount of Jutsu that year, and found many uses for his Byakugan not commonly recognized inside his clan. It was hard to expand his chakra reserves while he was training, but it was still possible, especially since Shikizaki's chakra control was well honed. The Raikage mandated that all Jounin had to contribute a certain amount of Chakra to the "Chakra Foundation", which was said to use the chakra for "Medical Operations and other state-funded purposes". This resulted in medical services becoming much cheaper and state-subsidized, and the response to the Chakra Foundation being overwhelming. This served to greatly enhance Shikizaki's chakra reserves over time, as a fraction of the chakra was used to enhance his reserves. By Age 8, as his body began getting used to his exponentially growing chakra reserves and the expulsion of said reserves, the Jounin of Kumo passed him some Hyuga scrolls and their knowledge of it, allowing him to begin getting actual practice in the use of Gentle Fist techniques. The reason why they waited a year to do so, was to allow Shikizaki to realize other unconventional uses of the Byakugan before actually learning what his original clan had created. Being a kid, he just accepted the scrolls and enthusiastically digested and mastered the jutsus. However, as their resources were limited, Shikizaki had enough information to master only the Gentle Fist and the Rotation Technique this year. In this year, he managed to fully master both the Lightning Release and Wind Release. At Age 10, his reserves were said to be as large as Kisame, the Tailless Tailed Beast, and his absurd reserves had allowed Shikizaki to create upwards of 2,000 clones, vastly enhancing his learning curve. He would train in Ninjutsu only once a week, with the rest of the week being dedicated to Taijutsu. This was to allow his chakra to be reimbursed and enhanced rapidly by the increased chakra flow. At this point of time, he had completely developed his own Gentle Fist style, incorporating it into all the forms of Taijutsu he had learnt, such as Wrestling and Grappling, and successfully replicated the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms and Air Palm techniques of the Hyuga. He had also managed to master the famed Lightning Release Ninjutsu famous to the Raikages, and learned the basics of Water and Fire Release. In the next 2 years, he would master both of these releases and learn Storm Release, Shikizaki's currently favourite specialty. By Age 15, his training had been completed, and he was reputed to be one of the strongest elite jounin in the village. As he was trained in private, he was rarely sent in team missions, and is relatively less skilled in team combat, and so he is often sent in on lone wolf missions. At this point, the Raikage had also revealed to Shikizaki that he was actually a kidnapped Hyuga from the Leaf Village, to which Shikizaki couldn't be bothered, because he was treated very well here. Also, learning of what they did to Branch Hyuga also had him cringe in annoyance. The Raikage also told him that he was part of a test to see to what extent the size of chakra coils can be expanded, and that it seemed to have no limit. Informing him that the source of his replenishing chakra actually came from many of the Jounin in the village, Shikizaki was partly grateful. Desiring to repay them, he decided to donate a fraction of his currently Tailed Beast level chakra (which vastly exceeded Kisame at this point) to the Chakra Foundation, and this boosted Kumo's progress in Chakra Technology, as they now had a practically infinite source of Chakra. Shikizaki was also known to have developed his own branch of Hyuga techniques, and one of the few who had mastered all 5 elements. As far as Shikizaki knew, he had relatively few equals within and outside the village, though there was barely anyone who could come close to Shikizaki's now asinine reserves. He had also learned basic Medical Ninjutsu and the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Missions-wise, there was almost nobody who could challenge Shikizaki in battle. Acting on his own, Shikizaki then lived in the village, deciding to take over the Black Market to gain a source of financial income, and also because he was bored. Aside from carrying out S-Rank missions, he had managed to become one of the heads of the Black Market. Soon, he managed to purchase the rare and barely known Stone of Gelel, for an exorbitant price, but it was worth it. With the absurd vitality and life force the stone provides, it helped expand Shikizaki's reserves to further insane levels daily, with no seeming end to its source. It also vastly increased Shikizaki's strength when he used it. Currently, the stone is disguised under his Chakra Storage Seal located on his forehead. Currently, he is 23 years old and one of the strongest shinobi in the world, being one of the greatest all-rounded shinobi with the largest reserves ever seen in a human. He remains loyal to the Raikage and stands by her side. Dreamscape Currently, Shikizaki is in Zenith alongside Gekihen, having joined them for fun (and for extra cash). He serves by the Raikage's side. Naruto Arashi In Naruto Arashi, Shikizaki is the Raikage. Having served under the former Raikage for years, when he finally took the mantle, he intimately understood what his job entailed. Working hard, he further developed the Chakra Foundation established by the previous Raikage, introducing it as some sort of medical scheme, giving medical nin an access to a nigh unlimited supply of chakra to use for healing at any point of time, allowing them to heal massive wounds at extreme speeds. The next thing he did was establish a Military variant of the Chakra Foundation, fuelled by the entire Ninja Force. Using this via the sensory seal placed around the entire village, unauthorized people can instantly be zapped via massive amounts of Chakra Lightning at a whim, or any other element. This lightning, due to the massive amounts of chakra fuelling it, strikes the target almost instantly and without warning. In any battle within the village, Shikizaki can choose to give his ninja access to these reserves, giving them nigh infinite stamina throughout the battle. Next, using his massive chakra reserves, combined with the chakra in the Military Chakra Foundation, he successfully created a massive, self-sustaining Storm right outside Kumogakure, cutting off all potential room for entry except for particular areas. This makes Kumogakure extremely hard to infilitrate, even by jinchuuriki, who would find it tough attempting to travel through the storm. Golden Darkness In the land invaded by Zetsu, Kumogakure's forces split due to the chaos. Amidst these chaos arose several platoons, one of which was led by both Birusu and Shikizaki, who hoped to last long enough to regain Kumogakure from the forces of Zetsu, relying on their strength and reserves to aid their own platoon in pushing through against the seemingly endless number of Zetsu. Currently, they have amassed a sizeable number of shinobi and are attempting to find other notable leaders such as Kei Yotsuki. Abilities and Techniques Monstrous Chakra Reserves Courtesy of the tests conducted on him, Shikizaki's reserves have shot through the roof, ascending beyond that of even the Tailless Tailed Beast Kisame Hoshigaki. This was done via a seal placed on Shikizaki when he was young, which allowed Jounin to channel chakra into it and convert it into Shikizaki's chakra, allowing Shikizaki's chakra coils to grow far more rapidly under controlled conditions. At Age 15, even jinchuuriki were insufficient in fuelling this seal, and he has since resorted to another object of power - The Stone of Gelel, which he obtained via the black market. With the Stone of Gelel, he has allowed his Monstrous Reserves to increase at an extreme rate, up until his current age at 23 years old. With the extreme reserves he currently has, some believe it to exceed even the amount possessed by tailed beasts, and others say at the very least it matches Shukaku or even Matatabi, though the exact amount is unknown. One thing is for certain though, the potency and strength of his chakra allow him to continually fire several S-Ranked techniques without feeling fatigued, and render his clones extremely powerful individually, such that they are indistinguishable from the original in terms of power. With the Stone of Gelel, this ability is brought to another level, as Shikizaki can now continually keep techniques up passively. Namely, he has learned the Plasma Ball ability, creating a shield around himself. When used by a civilian, it could survive Gaara's Sand Burial without a scratch. The Stone of Gelel also enhances the potency of his chakra significantly. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_Ball Unparalleled Chakra Control Shikizaki Hyuga, courtesy of being a Hyuga, has managed to refine his chakra control to an extreme extent, such that he is still capable of using the Clone Technique, Medical Ninjutsu, and even the highly precise Gentle Fist style even with his massive reserves. This Chakra Control reduces chakra loss by an extreme extent, allowing Shikizaki to seemingly fire endless combination techniques which can completely remake landscapes. Part of the reason why his chakra control is so precise, is because of his chakra control training when he was but a mere 4 year old, which improved his chakra control by an extreme extent via becoming familiar with how it flows within his own body. Absurd Durability Even before possession of the Stone of Gelel, SHikizaki possessed a body structure far more durable than most other people, courtesy of the amount of chakra it had to contain, and the amount of stress it had to handle when releasing said chakra in combat. With chakra enhancements, Shikizaki was capable of breaking swords with his bare hands. With the Stone of Gelel, Shikizaki has since gained a transformation of his own, which he very rarely uses. This transformation vastly enhances his already potent reserves to the next level, and also enhances his durability to an extreme extent. When used by a civilian, Haido, it gave him the capacity to punch a Kyuubi-enhanced Rasengan. For Shikizaki, the boost is even greater. Immense Strength Ignoring his Destruction Taijutsu, the very fact that his body could contain so much chakra is an indicator of how much strength it can release normally. Through the simple flowing of chakra through his veins, Shikizaki has more than enough strength to go up against the monster Kisame Hoshigaki. When he enhances his strength, this goes to another level, such that he may begin to casually repel enemies with Chakra Enhanced Strength. When incorporated with Destruction Taijutsu, he can be considered to be unparalleled in strength, as he can easily shatter mountain tops with this strength. Giant Shadow Clone Technique A technique devised by Shikizaki, used by him to unleash his Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu without need for him to enter into the Eight Gates, as well as supplement his fighting style with tailed beast level aid, without using summons at all. These Giant Clones can all use Shikizaki's techniques to much greater effect, in particular his Twin Storm Fists and Elemental Rotation. Chakra Movement Expelling chakra through one's feet, the user can move around at extreme speeds without much need to lift their legs, as if they were skating on water. By expelling chakra through the tenketsu at the base of one's feet, the direction which the user is travelling can be changed in an instant, allowing the user to be incredibly unpredictable. This also allows the user to move at a constant, Body Flicker Technique speed as long as this technique is active. This technique is based on Pein's high speed chakra skating, which enabled Pein to outrun even the 6 Tails. Byakugan Shikizaki's Byakugan has granted Shikizaki 360 degree vision and the power to directly analyze a person's chakra flow. This allows him to learn jutsu at an extreme pace, as he can directly see how chakra flows within the body to execute various jutsu. This is part of the reason why he was capable of mastering several different natures at such a rapid rate, and also the reason why Gentle Fist took longer to master. Combined with his Byakugan, his deductive capacity helped him identify and fundamental mistakes he is making during training, helping him learn jutsu extremely quickly and mastering them. This also grants Shikizaki the ability to deduce the technique the enemy is using, based on the kind of chakra they are moulding within their body via handseals. Shikizaki, having mastered Chakra Flow, requires no handseals to execute his techniques, like most Hyuga. Courtesy of this Byakugan, he has developed several techniques of his own. Elemental Armour Elemental Rotation Elemental Rotation: Laser Circus Elemental Gentle Fist Elemental Style: Embodiment Destruction Fist Shikizaki has also managed to create a Destruction Fist of his own, which is a far deadlier version than the Gentle Fist. This technique is aimed to kill, not to subdue, and as such it is rarely used. Using the massive amounts of chakra Shikizaki possesses, Shikizaki coats his finger with immense amounts of chakra, utterly overloading the the Gentle Fist. Doing so, when he strikes at the enemy's tenketsu, the massive chakra burst would not only block off the tenketsu, but also severely damage it in the process, causing severe pain if the target ever attempts to channel chakra through that Tenketsu. When infused with sufficient power, the Destruction Fist may even annihilate the tenketsu, preventing its use ever again throughout the user's life. This also leaves behind lingering chakra from Shikizaki, which Shikizaki can freely use to convert into elemental chakra, dealing further damage to the target. Destruction Fist: Eight Trigrams 128 Deaths Elemental Destruction: Gentle Death Destruction Style: Gentle Fist Destruction Fist Taijutsu Twin Storm Fists Chakra Threads Combat Chakra Threads Rotation A technique derived from Shikizaki's own Chakra Threads Combat. When using rotation, Shikizaki replaces it with Chakra Threads, which latch onto anything solid that touches the barrier. Anything that is touched will then be forced to rotate around Shikizaki, and thrown elsewhere. This can be used to deflect projectiles and latch hold onto enemies, or even throwing the enemies to deal damage. Chakra Exertion: Mass of Chakra Unleashing a massive amount of chakra into the surroundings, Shikizaki can vastly expand his area of influence. The released chakra can be manipulated in any way Shikizaki desires, such as forming clones out of thin air and without handsigns, propelling Shikizaki, slowing down the enemy, so on and so forth. He may also freely convert the mass of chakra into environmental hazards, such as forming a solid wall of Earth around the enemy, converting it into fire, poison, water, lightning, so on and so forth. This makes Shikizaki even harder to engage in melee, as he seemingly possesses an unparalleled advantage in this area. Regeneration Possessing vast amounts of Chakra and the Stone of Gelel, Shikizaki can regenerate most injuries relatively quickly, matching that of a Jinchuuriki which can heal from bruises and cuts in a few moments. With this Regeneration, he can freely activate 2 gates, losing his regenerate ability, with the 3rd gate onward damaging his body over time. He can only heal from damage resulting from the Gates after the Gates are closed. Eight Gates Shikizaki, learning from the Taijutsu masters, has managed to learn and master to a large extent, the 8 Gates. He can access up to the 7th Gate, though he often stops at 5, as damage from the 7th Gate onward is too much for Shikizaki's purposes, and also because 5 gates are often enough to defeat the enemy. Shikizaki often uses the 8 Gates to vastly enhance his Gentle Fist prowess, allowing him to strike his enemies and execute Hyuga style techniques at far greater speeds, often debilitating an opponent without them realizing it happening. Aside from that, Shikizaki may also bring his striking capacity to the next level, using the absurd muscle strength unlocked by the 8 Gates to utterly overpower most enemies. Alongside Chakra input via his Destruction Fist Taijutsu, and Chakra Enhanced Speed, Shikizaki becomes both extremely fast and powerful in close ranged combat. Also, Shikizaki has devised a new method for the 8 Gates, where he uses not Taijutsu, but Ninjutsu. Relying on the absurd amount of chakra being produced by the opening of the gates, Shikizaki's massive chakra flow within his body expand more than severalfold in the process. When Shikizaki takes control of this massive amount of chakra, which is enough to turn a Genin's chakra flow to Kage-level, he forcefully retains control over it using his extremely precise chakra control. Doing so, he vastly enhances the output and strength behind every single one of his techniques, ranging from the Twin Storm Fists to even his regular Ninjutsu. This also allows him to spam and create more powerful high ranked Ninjutsu far more often than expected, utterly changing the battlefield. Though it does not increase Shikizaki's reserves, it gives him access to more chakra to use in every single one of his attacks. Combined with his Tailed Beast Level reserves, his Gated form can either last longer or be far more powerful than regular Gate users. Of course, against Chakra Absorption users it is nigh impossible for his Ninjutsu to take effect even with the 8 Gates advantage. However, he is still capable of using Gentle Fist to block the target's tenketsu, and do so far more effectively courtesy of his enhanced chakra. This makes Shikizaki extremely dangerous in battle with the Gates activated. This is disregarding his capacity to use his Chakra Threads and Chakra Flow technique to make any controlled objects stronger, and the fact that he may use clones alongside this technique. As mentioned, the regeneration allows Shikizaki to use up to 2 Gates before his body starts taking damage, therefore his clones will not go poof when 2 Gates are activated. Also, if sufficient chakra is applied to the clone, their durability shoots up proportionately, as seen from how Naruto's clone could survive internal injuries from Hyuga Neji and not disperse. This means that Shikizaki is still capable of unleashing clones even with the 5th Gate activated, vastly boosting his combat efficacy. Combined with the Taijutsu from the 8 Gates, Shikizaki can combine it with his Destruction Taijutsu, destroying his enemies completely and utterly by enhancing his already godlike punches with copious amounts of destructive chakra, such as in the Twin Storm Fists. He may also combine his Taijutsu with Gentle Fist, thereby becoming far more deadly. Also, his 8 Gates lasts longer than most people, as his Stone of Gelel actually replenishes his godlike chakra during the use of the 8 Gates. However, he cannot avoid the disastrous effects it has on the user's body. Eight Gates: Eight Trigrams Death Turkey Eight Gates: Eight Trigrams Reverse Death Lotus Eight Gates: Eight Trigrams Vacuum Tiger Eight Gates: Eight Trigrams God Rotation Eight Gates: 5 Elements Chakra Mode Eight Gates Chakra Flow Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu With the massive flow of Chakra within his body when the 8 Gates are activated, Shikizaki has developed several Elemental Ninjutsu of his own. Fire Release: Flaming Ocean Burial Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Wind Release: Death's Howl Lightning Release: Crackle of Death Earth Release: Impaling Meteors Storm Release: Laser Armour Genjutsu Though Shikizaki possesses no Genjutsu of his own, he is capable of countering other people's Genjutsu by precisely controlling his chakra flow to counter that of the enemy's, cancelling the Genjutsu from its source. Bukijutsu Shikizaki's favoured form of combat when aiming to kill or when attempting to distance himself. He favours Bukijutsu (alongside Chakra Threads Combat) as he is capable of more effectively using his massive reserves through it, such as enhancing his weapons with Elemental Chakra using Chakra Flow. He regards this to be more deadly than regular Gentle Fist Taijutsu and also more effective when used alongside clones, as he can use a super-powered variant of the Chakra Shockwave Slash. Chakra Conversion Seal Shikizaki had this Chakra Conversion Seal placed on him at a young age. This Chakra Conversion Seal converted any chakra placed onto it, be it Bijuu or human chakra, into the chakra of the user. As chakra can be transferred into this seal from range, Shikizaki had no idea that his reserves weren't eternally replenishing until he was 15 years old, where they revealed that they were channelling chakra to this seal all along. Since then, the seal has become relatively useless, as nobody ever channels chakra to him through this seal anymore. Thus, he keeps the seal as a keepsake. In battle, if he manages to absorb enemy chakra via techniques such as the Twin Storm Fists, he channels it into this seal first, preventing himself from suffering the effects of an enemy controlling their chakra in his body. Self-Summoning Contract Shikizaki has developed a Self-Summoning Contract involving 3 people: Me, Myself and I. Signing this contract, he can sacrifice any clone he creates to summon himself, the cost being the same as a regular summoning jutsu. This allows him to teleport across continents, and send clones on reconnaissance over long distances. Gelel Transformation Shikizaki, with the Stone of Gelel, may transform into a very powerful form that is far stronger than his regular self. In this state, his muscle mass increases drastically, he gains additional speed and power, the capacity to fly, enhanced durability as well as improved regeneration. With the massive amounts of chakra flowing in Shikizaki's body, Shikizaki may unleash the Eight Gates Elemental Jutsu at a whim, courtesy of his vastly increased reserves and chakra flow from its original level. This extends to his capability of using the Eight Gates as well, where he can now endure up to 4 of the Eight Gates being opened without taking damage, courtesy of the Stone of Life's regenerative capabilities. Using this new power, Shikizaki not only brings all the aforementioned abilities to the next level (this includes his Byakugan and related techniques), he also gains access to a new list of techniques as shown below. Gelel Barrier Using the orbs around him, he can convert them into a thick barrier designed to fend off attacks. With his Byakugan, using this thick barrier does not hinder his capacity to use Ninjutsu and fight at all, allowing him to engage in battle while under the protection of this ability. The Gelel Barrier can also be made passive if Shikizaki wills it, forming a sort of "Absolute Defense" around himself that is as effective, if not more effective than Gaara's own. Gelel Blast Volley Shikizaki, unlike previous users of the Gelel stone, actually possesses a veritably greater amount of chakra and power, and when enhanced by the Gelel stone, this gives people like Shikizaki access to abilities on a whole new level of power and versatility. Forming a massive amount of Gelel Energy into a blast, infused further with large amounts of his own chakra, the user may create massive blasts from his two palms, condensing it into a ball-like shape. Then, when the technique is released, it suddenly undergoes rapid propulsion, accelerating the blast from rest to speeds exceeding terminal velocity in an instant, likely striking any opponent within a 20 meter range before they have time to even react. Even if they could react, the blasts would simply travel faster and faster as well as home in on the target, making this technique extremely hard to avoid. As for its power, it is said to match S-ranked Ninjutsu and Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu. Some proclaim it to rival or even exceed conventional Tailed Beast Balls in power. Gelel Strike Transferring an incredible amount of Gelel Energy into his body, Shikizaki may then engage in extremely powerful Taijutsu, unmatched by most self-proclaimed Taijutsu masters. The Gelel Strike involves imbuing a massive amount of energy into one's body, such that all inhibitors are removed and that it is rendered capable of using its full power without repercussions. Doing that, and channelling an extreme amount of chakra and Gelel energy into the body part of choice, there are little obstacles Shikizaki cannot simply break through. It is said that with sufficient chakra, Shikizaki may mimic the effects of Night Guy and bypass any and all barriers/defenses by warping space-time. Touch of Death With his full power, Shikizaki may unleash his ultimate attack - the Touch of Death. Via channelling all his power into his finger, Shikizaki may touch his opponent, which would channel much of Shikizaki's chakra directly into the opponent's chakra system without conversion. The moment his chakra is inside, he converts it into the mud reminiscent of Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, causing it to literally destroy the enemy from the inside. The reason why so much chakra is needed is because the enemy's chakra system fundamentally prevents foreign chakra sources from manifesting properly in their chakra system, therefore a proportionately much greater amount is required to even execute the Touch of Death. Shikizaki may also use generic Destruction Fist in conjunction with this, literally destroying the enemy's chakra system at the point of impact, rendering it impossible to use in future unless circumvented via regeneration. A side effect of this Touch is that the enemy's chakra is simultaneously drained at the same time, akin to the effects of the Twin Storm Fists. This causes the enemy's chakra system to not only be destroyed, but also be made devoid of chakra, having it replaced with Shikizaki's own instead. This disrupts the enemy's chakra control immensely if they are still capable of battling Shikizaki (especially when Shikizaki does not decide to finish the enemy off after the Touch of Death). Tools Stone of Gelel The Stone of Gelel acts as a seemingly infinite source of chakra. It has expanded Shikizaki's reserves continually since he was 15 years old, and is still doing so when Shikizaki is 23. It grants Shikizaki far greater vitality, more potent chakra, regeneration, and constantly replenishing chakra reserves, to the extent where he can recover from the chakra drain from usage of the 8 Gates. The Stone of Gelel also increases Shikizaki's durability, gives him the ability to manifest armour at will, and even punch Rasengan's directly. It also allows him to replenish any chakra losses incurred in battle during battle itself, though without it Shikizaki remains perfectly capable to fight few several days and nights courtesy of his asinine chakra reserves. The strength afforded by the Stone of Gelel is also immense, as it grants Shikizaki the capacity to overpower most Taijutsu users using brute strength, even before transforming into his Monstrous Form, which is a buff humanoid form similar to Haido's. In this state, he gains increased durability and strength and far greater chakra reserves, increasing his overall attributes. It also grants him the ability to unleash the Gelel Laser and manipulate 4 Dark Red Orbs which float around himself and can be morphed to any shape. He may turn these into weapons and shields which can be easily infused with his chakra to make them more powerful. Also, since they can fly, he may use them to defend against incoming projectiles as well. In the transformation, all the techniques Shikizaki uses is enhanced by Gelel Energy. Shikizaki also gains the ability to use a stronger variant of the Storm Release: Laser Circus, with it being enhanced by Gelel energy as well. This Gelel energy, similar to Sage energy, is much harder to absorb, though it does not turn the target into stone. Military Rations Pill He possesses the Military Rations Pill, which is used more often than not to generate excess chakra if he doesn't want the Stone of Gelel to supply himself power. He uses this in place of the Stone of Gelel in battle as he does not wish to reveal the existence of his possession of the Stone of Gelel, using it only as a last resort.